Field
The present disclosure relates to an emulsion and a composition containing at least omega-3 acid triglycerides and a medium-chain triglyceride. The emulsion can be an oil-in-water emulsion. The emulsion and composition can be used, for example, in parenteral administration.
Related Art
Oil-in-water parenteral emulsions have been used clinically for nutritional and medical purposes. Of the various types of oils used, historically soybean oil was first introduced almost 50 years ago and thus has the greatest clinical experience.
Parenteral emulsions are described in International Publication No. WO 97/19683, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,470 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0247693.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0247693 discloses an isotonic lipid emulsion including (i) about 60 to about 95% by weight of medium chain triglycerides, and (ii) about 5 to 40% by weight of fish oil, based on the total amount of lipids in the emulsion, under the proviso that the emulsion does not contain vegetable oils.